Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of 13
by ScarSky
Summary: Four teens find themselves in the middle of nowhere and are expected to help out in the most important adventure in the history of the world! *NOT A MARY-SUE!* Plz R&R...it's my 1st LotR fanfic. :o)
1. Porogue

Disclaimer: Most of the characters & places in this story are not mine....but there are a few places and characters that are mine :o)  
  
A/N: Well..I was just thinking the other day that maybe I should add a prologue...so I just kinda quickly came up with this...it's just like a book, you don't have to read this cuz it won't get you totally mess up with the story line if you don't read it. This is just here to give sum extra..I don't know..I guess mistery to the story. Also, I'm sorry if this sux but you know, if it really really sux then I'll go back and write it on paper (like I do w/ my usual chapters) and make it so that it doesn't suck that much. ;o) P.S. The * thingys there mean that she's thinking....I don't know how to use italics when I upload it...it don't work for sum reason so I have to use that * thingy.  
Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of 13  
  
Prologue:  
  
*Finally! Tomarrow will be the last day of school!....Oh crap! I've got a sci. exam tomarrow....that really craps!* Jessie thought as she sat down to her computer to check her email. She was a 10th grader at Ranchview High and was 16 year of age. Usually she perfured sic. over math, but latly math had been getting easyer as sci. got harder. But thankfully, after tomarrow, there'd be no math or sci. (or screaming about grades for that matter) for at least two months of which she would greatly enjoy. "Lets see...spam, spam, even more spam..." she said aloud as she went through and deleted all the junk mail sent to her by random companys she'd never even heard of. At last she finally got to the mail that was important, the mail her friends had sent her. She choose to first open the forword her friend Brittany (who really hated her name) had sent her. She scrolled down the page so that she could finally read the forword. It read: This is PHAT  
  
Most people aren't sure of what they realy want in life. I received this letter from a friend on the computer, did what it told me to, and within a week, everything I had wished came true!! Here's an exact copy, this really works!!!!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
1. To yourself, say the name of the only guy or girl you wanna be with 3 times! *that would be..no one, no one, no one*  
  
*************************************************************  
  
2. Think of something you wanna accomplish within the next week and say it to your self 6 times!! *Pass the sci. exam, pass the sci. exam, pass the sci. exam, pass the sci. exam, pass the sci. exam, pass the sci. exam * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3. If you had 1 wish what would it be? say it to yourself 9 times!!! *To go to Middle Earth or Hogwarts,to go to Middle Earth or Hogwarts, to go to Middle Earth or Hogwarts, to go to Middle Earth or Hogwarts, to go to Middle Earth or Hogwarts, to go to Middle Earth or Hogwarts* -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
4. Think of something that you want to happen between you and that 1special person and say it to your self 12 times!!! *Ummm....I want to hang out with Nikki tomarrow, hang out with Nikki tomarrow, hang out with Nikki tomarrow, hang out with Nikki tomarrow, hang out with Nikki tomarrow, hang out with Nikki tomarrow,hang out with Nikki tomarrow, hang out with Nikki tomarrow, hang out with Nikki tomarrow, hang out with Nikki tomarrow, hang out with Nikki tomarrow, hang out with Nikki tomarrow* -------------------------------------------------------------------- 5. Now, heres the hard part! Pick only 1 of these wishes and as you scroll down focus and concentrate on it and think of nothing else but that wish. *I wish I could go to Middle Earth or Hogwarts*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now make one last & final wish about that one wish that you picked. * I wish I could take some friends with me to either Middle Earth or Hogwarts* After reading this, you have 1 hour to send it out to 15 people, and what you wished for will come true within in one week! The more people you send it to, the stronger you wish will be! The more, the better!!!! If you choose to ignore this letter, the oppisite of what you wished for could happen, or it will just never happen! its what you make of it!!! good luck!!! Even though Jessie knew this was NEVER gonna happen cuz it was just one of those stupid emails that just said that in order to get you to pass it on, she decided to send it to her friends....she quickly typed in all of her friends email address that she could think of: elven_waters@sbcglobal.net, scar_in_ur_little_sky@aol.com, legolas_luver725@hotmail.com, rophia@yahoo.com, paks_a_punch_56@msn.com, nazgul_elendil@aol.com, hawaii_surfergurl@yahoo.com, nikerym_gothmog@yahoo.com, otaku_anime_princess@hotmail.com, megaming_guy@sbcglobal.net, lidless_eye@aol.com, slytherin_4ever@hotmail.com, rhswolfgurl@msn.com, wiccanshadows@yahoo.com, sage241@hotmail.com, cowboy_cheerleader_4@hotmail.com, (and so on and so forth...) Jess had only finnished sending the forward when her mom yelled out, "Jess, sweety, time for bed. You've still got an exam and you need to have a good night sleep!" Jess sighed and loged off the internet.*I can always check it in the morning* "All right ma, night!" and with that she went up to her room to go to sleep.  
  
A/N: That wasn't LotR-ish @ all...but you know..it kinda sets it up...maybe not as good as it could be but I can always come back & fix it.....I gtg to bed my self....night! :o) P.S. I'm sorry if it was in one BIG paragrapgh....but you know...it's not my fault..it's ff.n's fault...believe me I love ff.n to death, but it screws up my chapters when I upload them....and that's my only complaint. Night! 


	2. Middle of Nowhere

disclaimer: LotR doesn't belong to me and only a handful of characters were created by me.  
  
Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of 13  
  
Chapter 1- Middle of Nowhere  
  
The early release bell had rung as students all over Ranchview High huridly turned in their exams and raced out of the classroom doors.As Jessie,Nikki,and Kristy walked out of what had been their Sci. classroom that year, they began to talk. "Man, it feels like we should be going to lunch right now."Jessie said looking around at some freshman who where now running out of the school doors to get on their buses. "Yeah , I know.Hey, you know what would be kinda funny?" "What?" Kristy and Jessie said together resoponding to Nikki's question. "I'd be kinda funny if there were actually people in the cafateria waiting for lunch." Nikki said.  
  
"Yeah.."Jessie said in agreement."Hey Kristy, are you going to meet us up at the movie theater tonight because me and Nikki are going to go see either The Two Towers, Drumbline, or The Hot Chick around 7 o' clock."  
  
"Umm...I don't know, I may have to babysit the brats again. I'll call you guys to tell you guys if I can go or not." Kristy said trying to dig in her bag to get her cell phone.  
  
"Alright." "Oh hey! Here's your birthday present Jess. I know it's more than a bit late, but at least you got it."  
  
"Thanks Nikki!" Jessie said smiling.She opened the small box to find what looked to be a very old, but very beutiful pure silver necklace.The pendent on the necklace had a small blue jewl in the center on an intercat design that kinda lookeed like two people holding hands. "This is soo cool, where did you get it from!?"Jess eagerly asked. "Oh, I found it at an antquie shop for about 15 dollars.The shop keeper said that it was an old friendship necklace or something like that." The three made their way out of the school where the parents could pick them up.Just as they were about to sit down, Kristy spoted her mom's car. "I got to go, I'll call you tonight. Bye!"she waved to her friends as she got into her car.  
  
"Bye!"Jessie called after her. Outside a number of students were waiting for a parent to pick them up,talking with friends before driving away to where ever, or of coarse, skateboarding.Among those skating was Daniel Bosco,Justin Kurcam,Daniel Baum,and Scott Higgins. As Jessie looked around, she noticed her friend J.T. walking toward them. "Hey J.T., why aren't you on the bus?"Jess questioned. "Oh, the old guy left me again."he replyed,"Why aren't you on the bus?"  
  
"Didn't I tell ya' on the bus this morning?"He shook his head no at her question.  
  
"Oh..I'm staying at Nikki's tonight." Just then she felt someone digging into her bag and turned around quickly."Hey! get out of my bag!"  
  
"Geeze Jess, I was only lookin' for some lip gloss and your year book so I can sign it."defended Nikki.  
  
"Ok..first of all when have you known me to wear any kind of make up at all and second, haven't you already signed my year book multiple times?"  
  
"Yeah, but I also wanted to look at the pictures of people-" "- Sweet!"J.T. interupted,"Did you get that at Hot Topic or something?"  
  
"Nope, I got it from Nikki...and could you please not stand on my book?" this was more of a order than a question. "You know, I don't see why you read the The Lord of the Rings books when you can just go see the movies." Nikki said.  
  
"Dude!The books are why better than the move besides, Peter Jackson left out half of the books when he made the movies." "No, it's more like 1/3 of the books."J.T. added,"Hey, what's that on the back of your necklace?"he pointed. "I don't know...let me see."she told him. Just then a skateboard flew up and hit J.T. on the arm as a result of Scott wiping out. "Hey watch it Scott!" J.T. yelled rubbing his arm.  
  
"It's not like I ment to."Scott said while walking over to pick up his board.He stoped and looked at Jessie."Why are you talking so weird?"he asked. "I'm trying to figuer out what the heck it says on this.It's not in English.I don't think it's french and I know it's deffently not Spanish."she told him. "Try sounding it out or something."Nikki sugested.  
  
"Ok....it's something like avar-heled- ion......Avarheledi on I guess.."  
  
As soon as she had said the strange word, there was a bright white light and the four were in gulfed in it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
The next thing they knew they all had landed in a forest somewhere in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Did we die?"Nikki asked. "I don't know, but why do you ask?"Jessie asked Nikki.  
  
"Because, to list them off, one there was a bright light.Two my life flashed before my eyes.And three I got this warm and tingly feeling and all of which I have heard by themselves happen either before or after you die."Scott stated.  
  
"Hey, maybe we just got transpored to another place."J.T. said.  
  
"Right...J.T., I can't even transport my money let alone my body!"  
  
"No,no, think about it.Nothing happend untill you said that weird word on the back of your necklace,right? And as soon as you said that word there was that light, and well, here we are...in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Sorry J.T., but I think I'm gonna believe Nikki and Scott's idea about us being dead." Jessie told him,"Besides, this could be Heven."  
  
"Ok, then if we're dead and this really is heven, then why does Scott still have board and you still have your bag & year book? And heck! why do we still have our clothes?! Cause you know they say that when you die, you don't take any thing with you. Well?" he said looking around at each of them.  
  
"Shut up!"she snaped.  
  
"Hey!Stop bickering you two!"Nikki scolded.  
  
"God! Somebody's PMSing." J.T. said in a low voice while looking over at Jessie. "No I'm not! J.T. just drop it alright!?!"Jess yelled.  
  
"Alright, gosh."he said exasperated.  
  
"Hey, you guys..."came Scott's voice from behind a tree,"I think we should start walking because it feels like there's someone or something watching us here."  
  
"Well, it's not like we have anything better to do so we might as well."Nikki answerd for all of them.  
  
They walked on for about five hours first going east,then west,then south and before they knew it, they had turnered so many times that they didn't know which derection they had come from. Everyonce in awhile, thay heard the galoping of hoofs and saw the swish of a dark cloak, but it was gone as fast as it had come, so they ventured on. More and more now they began to see the rapid movement around them. "You know you guys, if we are dead then this must be what hell is because I don't things hunt you in heven."J.T. now not only had fear in his voice but now also in his eyes. "Wait, what do you mean hunt?"Nikki said looking at him now. "Haven't you been noticing the galoping and that swish everyonce in a awhile?" "I did, but I thought I was just hearing things."Scott told them. "Yeah, me too."Nikki stated. "Hey you guys, shut up will ya'?"Jessie hissed at them. "God!What the hell's your problem today Jess?!?"J.T. hissed right back. "I could list them off to you, but not now. I think someone or something is watching us again."She whispered more calmly now. They stood there listening to the forest.All that could be heard was the sounds of trees swaying in the wind and the distant songs of birds. Suddenly they all heard galoping, but this time it was comming right at them.Jessie looked behinde her in shock before comming to her senceses. "RUN!!"she yelled. "Where??!" "I don't know, just run!"she called back. As Jessie began running, the others looked behinde them to see four horses comming on full speed towards them so they began to run in fear and quickly cought up with Jessie. The four ran for what seemed like hours and were begining to feel weary, but they knew that they must continue on because they didn't know what would happen to them if they were to stop. As the horses gained on them, Jessie as well as the others saw that the riders of the horses wore a dark looking cloak, but they could see nothing more. All of a sudden Scott, Nikki, J.T., and Jessie tripped on a rotten log and feel into a ditch & was knocked unconcious.  
  
A/N: There's a bit of a cliff hanger for you. :D I know that this chapter wasn't all that the Lord of the Rings-ish , but I promise: Next chapter will be! :D Plz review my story...flamers are excepted, but plz take into account that this is my 1st LotR fanfic. and that I'm used to writting on my Harry Potter story.And yeah, I know...my spelling sux.But spelling was never my best subject in the world and I don't have spell check ne more or a beta reader (but if you are one plz contact me). I'm sorry that this chapter was so short,I'll try to improve upon that ;o) Note: this story may not be updated for awhile because this story was and is my side project and I'm trying to focous more on my HP fanfic at the moment. thanx, -scarsky 


	3. The Discussion

(for disclaimer look at 1st chapter)  
  
Chapter 2- The Discussion  
  
When Nikki, J.T., Jessie, and Scott all came to, they found themselves all riding sepreatly on horses behind four cloaked figures.The figures were talking to one another in a language which none of them had heard ever heard before. "Psss! Jessie!" Nikki whispered. "What?" she whispered back. "Aren't you going to do something?" "What is there to do?" sighed Jessie. "We can try to excape."Scott suggested. "Scott, there's nowhere to excape to.Besides it's not like they could kill us, we're already dead!"Jessie told him. "Correction, we might be dead. Remember, it was only a theory." J.T. corrected in a know-it-all tone.Just as he had said this Scott, Nikki, and Jessie turned and staired at J.T from where they were sitting on their horses. "What!?!"he said. Jessie just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you may never know, we may be riding through this forest forever. But look on the bright side, at least it's nice and peaceful."she said while smiling and looking around her. They rode on for several minutes before anyone spoke.This time Scott was the first to speak. "You know, I think you might have been wrong about the whole riding on forever thing." "Why?"she asked. "Look...."he pointed. "....Dude that's aswome!..."exclaimed J.T. and "....Oh my God!"was heard for both Nikki and Jessie. It seemed as if right out of nowhere a very great and beautiful city in the middle of the woods poped up out of nowhere.But this city was nothing like you or I have ever seen before. There was a silver- greenish light comming from the trees. And the buildings, oh! the buildings (if you could call them that) were built into the trees in such a way that it wouldn't take up much room yet there was enough room for many people and looked beautiful all the same. The group looked in awe at the city and the people that lived there. But there is no words to describe the beauty of this place or of it's people. Though the "people" there were not exactly people. For one thing they were too tall. And as J.T. put it,"God! These people are tall! They're like freakin' MBA players or some thin'!" The "people" not only were they tall but they were also beautiful like the city and wise beyond the years of any human. Now the horses were begining to slow down and stop one by one in front of a tree which one of the "people" stood there as if waiting for them. This "person" looked wiser than the other "people" that they had past when they had arived. When they took a closer look at him, they noticed that he also had pointy ears, The figures dismounted the horses and gesured for them to do the same. When the four of them had gotten off, they walked over to the "person". "Welcome to the Realm of the Wood Elves! My name is Tarathradion, I am the ruler of the Wood Elves and I wish to speak with your leader." Nikki, J.T., Scott, and Jessie all looked at each other. "Do you not have a leader?"Tarathradion asked. "Yes, we do have a leader."came three voices behind Jessie. She turned to see the fingers of Nikki, J.T., and Scott all pointing at her. Jessie looked at them in shock before turning around. "Very well then, please come and talk with me." he said as he lead Jessie into a near by garden. Jessie and Tarathradion sat down on a stone bench beside a small stream. "Now tell me how you got into the realm, for none of the watchers say that they sensed your party before you "appeared." Tarathradion said in a calm tone. "Well, I'm not quite sure. We were all sitting in front of our school and I read the back of my necklace, there was a bright white light, and the four of us ended up here some how." Jessie's face wore the look it always had when ever she was in deep thought as she said this. "What is a school?"asked the elf. "Well...it's a place where we go from about the age of six to the age of eightteen.And there's 12 grades and you go there to learn stuff-" "-Interesting, I should like to hear about this more,but later. Right now we have other bisnuess to attened to."he interupted,"If you don't mind me asking, why did you run?" Jessie looked at him shocked now."Isn't it obvious?! We don't and still don't know exactly where it is that we are (and where ever it is, I'm almost sure that we're not supost to be there), then all of a sudden four riders with dark cloaks on horses are comming at you, an you think that they might be the Ringwraiths out of the Lord of the Rings or something!"by this time she was almost yelling, but trying to control her self from someone asking (in her mind) such a stupid question. "I am dreadfully sorry for asking so many questions, but I do not understand many things that you speak of." Tarathradion apologized. "It's alright, I guess." she sighed. "What is this Lord of the Ring you speak of?"He asked curiously. "You know, the book about a hobbit named Frodo Baggins who had to take The Ring of Power to Mt. Doom to distory it to save all of Middle Earth?" after the sentence had come out of her mounth, it had finally dawned on her that she was in Middle Earth,"Oh My God!" was all that came out now. "What is wrong?" the elf asked. "If this is in fact Middle Earth, then I should like to know something."she said still shocked. "Ask away, after all, I have asked you many questions of which you have answered."Tarathradion told her. "I should like to know if you know a Wizard named Gandalf and by what title he goes by."she said. "I know of a Wizard named Gandalf the Grey. But why is this so important?"Tarathradion asked. "To tell the truth, it kinda has to do with the fate of Middle Earth, but I can't tell exactly what though, because it may change the events of the future. It's urgent that I speak with Gandalf."she told him. "Then you shall stay here for the night. In the morning you and your party shall ride out with a group of my people. What supplies do you have in that bag there so that I may know what I need to get you."Tarathradion said. "Umm.....well, I have a pack of batteries, my Cds, my Cd player,some mints, some other candy, one bottle of water, one bottle of coke, my Lord of the Rings books, my Harry Potter book, another book, a lighter, a brush, my yearbook, and accouple of other things." As Jessie looked through her bag, Tarathradion wore a look on his face that told Jessie that he didn't understand what most of the items that she listed were. So she spent about 30 minutes explaing to him what these things were. Once Tarathradion had almost grasped the consept of a CD player, Jessie and the elf began to walk the path to where the party and the four other elves were. "So where will we begoing tomarrow?" she asked him. "You will be traviling to Rivendell to the House of Elrond. Gandalf shoule be ariving there shortly after you di if you arive on time. But for tonight you must rest, it is a long journey to Rivendell from here which will take several days." Tarathradion called to one of the servents to take the guests up to ther rooms which had been readedy for them. The elf lead the party up three fights of stairs before they had gotten to the platform which four seperate rooms were.As you walked onto the platform there was what seemed to be a sort of common room and the four doors leading of to the seprate rooms on the other side. "Thank you." Jessie said to the elven servent as she bowed. The elf decended down the stairs.Now that they were alone, they could talk. "Ok, so what happend?" Nikki asked. "Well to start off, J.T. was in some aspect right about us being transported....but we've been transported to Middle Earth, as in The Lord of the Rings Middle Earth. In the morning we will be starting our journey to Rivendell to meet Elord and Gandalf. Apperently this is pre-Fellowship of the Ring since Gandalf still goes by Gandalf the Grey and not Gandalf the White. So I will be talking to him about some matters of the journey to Mordor , but not all because I don't want to change everything that will happen on the quest. And please, when we get to Rivendell do not go telling everything you know of what will happen will happen weather you've seen the movie or read the books or both. Anyway, we will be traviling with a group of Tarathradion's elves. This journey should only take accouple of days, but Tarathradion tells me that it will be a long one. He will be aiding us in supplys and he is also leanding us horses as well. I don't know how long we'll be hanging out in Rivendell, but it'll probably be untill the Fellowship is formed and has left. But I don't know when that will be.....probably be either some time this month or next. Are you guys ok with this?"Jessie asked looking around as she told them. "Yeah."they all answerd. "I have one tiny question though,"Nikki paused for a second,"Where exactly are we?" "We are in the Realm of the Elves which is in the Misty Mountins. Rivendell is in the same mountin range , but it's accouple of mountines over."she paused to look at each of her friends and sighed,"Well if you guys don't have any other questions about all of this then I'll be heading to my room to get some rest. I don't know about you guys, but this has been the longest and most confusing day of my life. Well......good night and plesant dreams."she turned from them and went to her room. After Jessie was in her room, the other three talked a while about the news they had just recived before retiring for the night.  
  
The next morning Scott, J.T., Jessie, and Nikki all awoke to the sounds of horses naying and also to the sound of "people" getting ready to set out. It was then that they rememberd that they would be setting out as well. They quickly got their belongings together and hurryed down to where they had met Tarathradion for the first time the day before. There waiting for them was Tarathradion and three other elves who were wearing cloaks much like the ones the elves that had cought them the night before wore except these were blueish-green. "Good morning to each of you, I hope that you had a restful sleep."Tarathradion greeted them. "Good morning to you too! Thanks for letting us sleep here, because I've never slept better in my entire life."Nikki told Tarathradion. "Nikki...."Scott muttered. "You are most welcome my young one." Tarathradion replied to Nikki as if she did not sound the least bit out of place. "I wish we could have stayed here a bit longer."J.T. griped. "I do as well, but there are important matter that will have to be discussed in Rivendell. I would like it if you could come back to the realm after this is all over, but I'm afraid that the time of the elves is comming to an end. I am almost sure that you shall hear about that more on you journey, so I will not trouble you with it now."he paused for a brief moment,"Here are the four horses that have food,water,as well as other supplys you shall need in their packs...and these elves that stand with me shall also be traveling with you to Rivendell." "Thank you for every thing that you have done for us Tarathradion, I don't know if I will be able to repay you for you kindness."said Jessie. "You are most welcome. Do not be troubled with repaying me, if you are to help Middle Earth then that is repayment enough."Tarathradion closed his eyes for a moment as the breeze blew through his hair, then opend them,"It seems that you must begin your journey now or you will be late upon arrival to Rivendell." They nodded their heads and mounted their new horses along with the elves and set off. "Fairwell friend! Tarathradion called after them.  
  
A/N:*SOO HAPPY!* Can you believe it!?! This is the fastest that I've ever updated a story! :o) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when the 3rd chapter will be up. All I know is that it'll most likly take longer than this chapter did cuz I have only just begun to write it down on paper and that is step 1 to the proscess of getting it up here on fanfiction.net and to you. Please review my story or chapter (whatever).....(hint: the review button is on the bottom left hand corner of your computer screen.) Oh yeah, I'd like to thank: IluvJesus,lil kawaii doom,Munsje, and Peridot Monkey for being my first reviewers for this story. Oh and go check out IluveJesus's Lotr fanfic. cuz it's really awsome! :D  
  
NOTE: I'm sorry for most of the story being in one paragraph. I didn't type it out like that, but when I uploaded it to fanfiction.net it some how ended up that way. So later on I'm gonna try to figure out how to get it like the way I typed it out later.But for now I'm too busy. :\ thanx everyone, -scarsky 


	4. Arriving in Rivendell

(for disclaimer, plz look back at the 1st chapter)  
  
Note: Song in this story was altered sa bit but I got it out of The Hobbit. Also I'd just like to say b4 you begin to read this chapter that I'm sorry if this chapter (and the ones after it) come out in one or accouple big paragraphs...they where not like that when I typed them out on Word Pad, but as a result of uploading it to fanfiction, it got screwed up. Oh yeah, Thank you all that have reviewed my story! :D  
  
chapter 3- Ariving at Rivendell  
  
It had been four dayz since Jessie, Nikkie, J.T., Scoot and the four elves named Uruviel, Nienna, and Morrhosion had left the Realm of the Elves. The days has been long and mostly quiet since neither the elves nor the humans talked very much. The elves were usually busy leading the way to Rivendell and looking out for danger while the humans, were busy following and taking in the views. On the first night Nikki, Scott, Jessie, and J.T. were surprised to find themselves sleeping in trees rather than on the ground with the horses and the lugage. But after they were settled J.T., Scott, and Nikki quickly fell asleep while Jessie stayed up reading her LotR books by the light of the flame of her lighter. She now studyed the books more than she really read them while she listend to the elves in the branches above her whisper to one another in the graceful language that she still did not understand. Once her eyelids began to feel heavy, she would shut her book and flick off the ligher so that she could go to sleep. She had also done this ever since the first night when they had left the Realm of the wood Elves.  
  
Just as the sun rose over the tops of the trees, Golrfindel climed down the tree to wake the four sleeping humans. "Wake up now if you wish to eat a hot meal before we leave." he said as he nugged them slightly. Jessie groaned, but decited to clime down anyway. As she walked over to the camp fire, she heard the sounds of Scott jumping out of the tree, J.T. falling, adn Nikki slowly climing down the tree. "Ow...don't shove me Glorfindel!" J.T. moaned. "I did not shove you, I nugged you." Glorfindel calmly stated. "Whatever...." J.T. grumbled as he sleepily waked over to the fire where, by now, everyone else was at. "Uruviel, how much longer do you think it will take us to get to Rivendell?" Scott asked trying to make conversation. "If we travel the way we have been the last couple of days, then I believe we should be able to get there around noon time today." siad the elf named Uruviel. "Cool, cause I really don't like falling out of trees to start my day off." J.T. said. At that the others began to giggle. "I don't think it's funny! It hurts!"he yelled. This only made Jess,Nikki,& Scott laugh harder. "Fine! I'll go get my stuff together so we can go when you guys are done!"J.T. got up and began to claim the tree (with some difficulty) to get his thingys. After breakfast, the party set out. Again the day was quiet, at least untill 30 minutes before they reached Rivendell. "When do ya' think we'll get there?"Scott asked for the second time that day. "Have payshionts young cricket!"Nikki replyed. "Is there anything wrong with wanting to take a proper bath instead of having to take one in a freezing cold stream?!" Scott said irritably. "I think we will get there in about 30 min. or so." Jess told thems. "Thank God!" J.T. and Scott gasped. Nikki just rolled her eyes at them. "Hey umm..... Nienna, will you take us to Elrond when we arrive in Rivendell since I know you are going to see him. I just thought I ought to ask." Jessie said. "Surtinly" was the only reply from Nienna.  
  
After about 25 minutes, they began to see elaberate designed stuctures through the trees and they also began to hear vioces from above start to sing:  
  
O! What are you doing,  
  
And where are you going?  
  
Your ponies need shoeing!  
  
The river is flowing!  
  
O! tra-la-la-lally  
  
here down in the valley!  
  
O! What are you seeking,  
  
And where are you making?  
  
The faggots are reeking,  
  
The bannocks are baking!  
  
O! tril-lil-lil-lolly  
  
the valley is jolly,  
  
ha! ha!  
  
O! Where are you going  
  
With bags all a-swaying?  
  
No knowing, no knowing  
  
What brings Child Jessie,  
  
Nikki and J.T. and Scott  
  
down into the valley  
  
in Fall  
  
ha! ha!  
  
O! Will you be staying,  
  
Or will you be flying?  
  
Your ponies are straying!  
  
The daylight is dying!  
  
To fly would be folly,  
  
To stay would be jolly  
  
And listen and hark  
  
Till the end of the dark  
  
to our tune  
  
ha! ha!  
  
As they got closer to Rivendell, they not only heard the song , but also the sounds of waterfalls, streams, and elves talking. "We bring news to Elrond and the human girl named Jessie wished to speak to Elrond about issues conserning Middle Earth." Niennie said in elvish. Out of nowhere, an elven man on a horse walked onto the path in front of them and moshioned to them to follow him.  
  
When they came to a clearing they found that the elf had lead them to a gravel road which you could see all the splinders of Rivendell as you came into it. It was almost exactly how Jessie had imagened it when Bilbo, Gandalf, and the Dwarfs had enterd Rivendell in The Hobbit while she was reading it. The only diffrences were between then and now was that (for one thing) when Bilbo had first come here it was nearly noght fall and at the moment, it was around noon....not to mention it's fall (unlike late spring back in her own time). Before she even realized it, the group stoped out side a court yard and everyone was dismounting their horses. From behindone of the arch ways, two tall dark figures walked towards them. As the figures moved into the sun light Jessie and J.T. reconized that the figures were indeed Gandalf the Grey and Elrond at once. "Welcome to Rivendell! I will see to it that my daughter will show you to your rooms. But first we would like to speak with the one named Jessie." Elrond said. "Thanks...umm..would you like me to come talk with you somewhere more private so that everyone will not hear?" Jess asked.Gandalf nodded and motioned for her to follow them. She was lead up a flight of stairs and into a small, but lovly seating area. "What is the matter of which you wish to speak to us about?" Gandalf said with his wise onld voice. "Well...er...umm...I wanted to talk to you about what's happening or at least will happen or at least what is going to happen." she said nervously. She had always thought about what she would say to Gandalf or Elrond...but that was before she was sucked into Middle Earth. Besides she never thought about it too seriously cause she never thought it would actually happen. "What do you mean?" Elrond asked. "You know, about the ring..." "Yes.." "Well, I if the ring is not to be taken into the hands of the enemy then I think you might want to send some of your riders out to find them; Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Aragon that is. Cause someong needs to go find Frodo cause he's been stabed by a Ringwraiths and I don't know if he'll be able to hang on that much longer before he passes into their wrold." she said as her voice trembled a bit. "How do you know this?" Gandalf said as he staired inteasley at the teen girl. Jessie suddenly got all nervious again. "Well..umm...you might not believe the truth that I tell you, but the truth is that me and my friends aren't from Middle Earth, we're not even from this time-" "-Exactly where and what time are you from then?" Elrond pushed. "We are from a counrty called America..that accross the ocean (and not to mention in the future),"she began."I'm not really sure of what the year is here, but where we are from the year is 2003 ad See we were sitting out side our High School when all of a sudden this huge light came out of nowhere and the next thing we knew, we were here, in Middle Earth..." There was silence for a second while the wizard and the elf sat thinking. "That's most interesting, yet you still have not told us how you know these things." said the old grey wizard. "Oh, well you see where I'm from, they have the whole adventure (if you'd like to call it that at this moment) is written in a series called The Lord of the Rings. You know they also have a book called The Hobbit which tells about Bilbo's little adventure with the dragon and a book called The Silarillion which tells the history of the elves as well." When she saw the lookes on the two's faces, she had to smile to herself. This time when the silence came it was longer and at times a little too quiet for her liking. Finally the silence was broken when Elrond spoke. "Do you have proof ofthese books?" She couldn't belive it. *All that time and all he asks is if I have proof or not!* "Sure, I have the firest book, Fellowship of the Ring here in my bag."she pulled it out to show them. Gandalf opened the book but a apparently saw nothing. "Hmmm....you say this is one of the books with the whole 'adventure' in it, correct?" Elrond asked while looking at the pages of the book. "Yep." "It seems to me that you are mistaken, for there is no writting on in this book."Gandalf said handing her back the book. Jessie opened the book to look for herself. "I can see writing, if you don't believe me then I'll read a bit out of it to you." Jess told them. "Please do." Elrond said as he sat down. "Ok..."she opened the book at a random page and began to read. "Frodo woke and found himself laying in a bed. At first he thought he had slept late, after a long unpleasant dream that still hovered on the edge of memory. Or perhaps he had been ill? But the ceiling looked strange; it was flat, and it had dark beams richly carved. He lay a little longer looking at the patches of sun light on the wall, and listening to the sound of a waterfall. 'Where am I , and what is the time?' he said aloud to the ceiling. 'In the House of Elrond, and it is ten o' clock in the morning,' said a voice.'It is the morning of October, the twenty-forth, if you want to know.' 'Gandalf!' cried Frodo, sitting up. There was the old wizard, sitting in a chair by the open window. 'Yes,' he said,' I am here. And you are lucky to be here, too, after all the absurd things you have done since you left home.' Fordo lay down again. He felt too comfortable and peaceful to argue, and in any case he did not think he would get the better of an argument. Her was fully awake now, and memory of his journey was returning: the disastrous 'short cut' through the Old Forest; the 'accident' at The Prancing Pony; and his maddness in on the Ring in the dell under Weathertop. While he was thinking of all these things and trying in vain to bring his memory down to his arriving in Rivendell, there was a long silence, broken only by the soft puffs of Gandalf's pipe, as he blew white smoke-rings out of the window." Jessie paused for a moment, then spoke,"Is that enough?" "For now,"Elrond said."Tell me what happend at Weathertop." "Remember, I told you? On Weathertop Frodo got stabed by a Ringwraiths with a soul leach or some thing like that. Aragon can't heal that sort of wound so he's hoping that he'll be able to get here before it's too late."she was hoping that they wouldn't ask questions that she had already answered, but that hope had quickly died."By this time they are within four to five day's journey to Rivendell. With out your help Frodo will be lost... Personly, I think that it would be wise to send out five ro ten of your swiftest riders to find them, cuz it'll take them at least two days to find them and when Frodo gets's here we'll all be gald that we got him when we did.." "Very well, I shall send Glorfindel, Uruviel, Nienna, and the others once Uruviel and Nienna tell me what news comes from the Realm of the Wood Elves." Elrond said. "It's a shame Glorfindel has to leave so soon. He's only just arived at Rivendel from visting his brother in the Realm, and now he must leave once again ,"Gandalf thought aloud "But he must go if we are to have any hope." he said now realizing that he was thinking aloud.  
  
There was once again a long silence, but after a couple of seconds of waiting for someone to say something Jessie just started to listen to the waterfalls,streams,the breeze, and birds singing. So basicly her whole surroundings untill Elrond spoke. "Is there anything else that you would like to imform us of?" said the Elven Lord. "Nope, well except that I think that you might want to call representitives from all the races of Middle Earth here since, you know, what ever happens to the ring will effect all the races." Jess suggested. Gandalf and Elrond both nodded in agreement. "If there is nothing further, I will see you down to the court yard and my daughter will see you to your room."the elf said as he stood up from his seat. Jess nodded and they went down to the court yard. As Jess got down to the court yard she could see that the others had already been taken to their rooms. By the foot of the stair case an elven women stood. The elven women bowed as Elrond steped onto the grass. "Jessie, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Arwen. She will be showing you to your room" he said looking at Arwen keenly." If you'll excuse me, I must hear the news that Uruviel and Nienna have to tell me." Elrond bowed his head before walking towards the two elven messengers. Jessie turned back to Arwen and similed. Arwen returned the smile and said," If you'll please follow me, I'll take you to your room."  
  
Jess's room was four floors above the ground and over looked fountins, waterfalls, streams, a part of the surrounding forest, gardens, and of coarse, the bridge to Rivendell. From what Jessie could see, inside her room there were richly carved dark beams, a desk, accouple of chairs, candles, a bed, and a balkiny. "If you need anything, just ask one of the survents. You'll be escorted to breakfast, lunch and dinner just untill you get used to where you are going (so that you don't get lost) and the meal times. Your male friend's rooms are accross the hall and your female friend's room is to the right of your's." Arwen paused for a moment,"Will you be needing any thing else at the moment?" "No thanks, I think I'm just going to rest for a bit before dinner." Jess told the elf as she sat down on the bed. Arwen nodded and said,"Quel esta" before she silently walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Jess slipped her shoes off before slipping under the covers to rest.  
  
A/N: Well, I finnished this chapter after like...forever. To bad fanfiction wouldn't allow us to log in and update our storys during my snow/sleet days (we hardly ever get real snow here in texas...we usually get sleet) or I would have updated this story sooner. But that's ok. Ne way I hope you guys like this chapter...it's kinda longer than my usual chapters so.....yeah. Oh guess what!! I finally found a site that has elven phrases that I can use (notice that I used one in this chapter :D Quel esta means rest well) so I'll try to use some in this fanfic as well as the other LotR fanfics that I'll write in the future after this one. :D I'm also gonna start putting in songs & poems in this fanfic to "kick it up a knotch" or in other words, add sum spice (yeah you're right...I do watch the food channel...but what's so wrong with that? I mean I also watch Trading Spaces on TLC too...). Only one of the songs that I'll use is written by me (or at least I've only written one for this story So Far...I may have more in the future) and I'll try to tell you who it's by or belongs to at either the beginning or end of the chapters. Well, I've got to go...but for updates remember to check my profile or check your Review history.....that is If you've reviewed this story. Plz Review!!! Ok bye & happy reading! -scarsky 


	5. The Arrival of the Halfling

(for disclaimer look at 1st chapter)  
  
Chapter 4- The Arrival of the Halfling  
  
It had been two days time since Nikki, J.T., Jessie, and Scott had arrived in Rivendel and the elven riders had been sent forth to look for the four hobbits and the ranger named Strider.  
  
Although there was a tense feeling in the air all through out Rivendel, the four friends quite enjoyed themselves as they explored the corridors, halls, court yards, and surrounding fields and forests of Rivendel. The elves that dwelt there seemed nice enough as well. When ever they had lost their way, they needn't wonder the corridors for hours to find a recognizable corridor; all they had to do was ask an elf to point them in the right direction.  
  
It was very evident at times that the four teens four very out of place as they were walking around. For although Elrond told the local tailors to make some elvish clothing for the teens, it would still be a day, if not more, before the clothes would be ready. So they were left with only the jeans and t-shirts that they had on their backs when they 'fell' into Middle Earth.  
  
During the noon of the third day, word had been sent to Rivendel from the watchers stating that Glorfindel had been seen racing to Rivendel carrying a Halfling while being perused by the 9 nazguls. As the news spread through Rivendel, the town stood stiller than it had before. All anyone could do was to wait and see Glorfindel and the Halfling cross the bridge or to wait to get the next wave of news saying that they had been caught and Middle Earth was doomed. So there everyone and every thing stood as if living statues.  
  
It was 1 pm (according to J.T and Scott's watches) before anyone had heard anything. Within a half hour another messenger had arrived. He had been sent from one of the many hidden look outs surrounding Rivendel. After he told Elrond, the message spread like wildfire. Though there were many versions of the message (and most were not entirely accurate), the main jest off all of them was that Glorfindel and the Halfling were no longer being perused for the Ringwraiths had been "swallowed" by the river. The message also said that both the elf and the Halfling would be arriving within the hour.  
  
They hour slipped by slowly and fast all at the same time. By the time Glorfindel was almost to the bridge, a large crowd of elves and other races (no dwarves though) were assembled there. Amongst them was Jessie and J.T. Within three minutes Jess and J.T. heard shouts from the front of the group.  
  
"Look! I can see Glorfindel and the Halfling!" were common shouts heard there that day.  
  
Suddenly a huge white horse with black socks came to a quick and sudden stop in front of the group seeing that it was impassable. From where J.T. and Jessie were standing in the crowd, they could see Glorfindel staring at them with pleading eyes that looked like he was asking them for help to get the mass of people out of the way. Imedently, the two of them began to (as gently was they could) push people out of the way and yell "Get out of the way, please" and/or "Make way!"  
  
This took a while, but in the end it worked. The horse began to move forward, but slowly through the crowd since there were still a lot of people on either side of the horse. When Glorfindel got to the end of the crowd he began to gallop away and Jess, J.T., and a couple of children (and there were every few, believe me) began to run after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Though J.T. and Jessie were very worried when they had heard the news (although they already knew everything was going to turn out ok), Scott and Nikki seemed practically unmoved. This might have been because one, they had never read the books therefore they never really developed the kind of relationship you get with the characters when you read the books. And two, they'd only seen the movies so they knew what happening, but what they knew from the movie was a bit blurred from what was really happening. To put that last sentence simply, they were still ignorant of some things. or most things. But it was ok because no one really expected too much out of them.  
  
As Nikki awoke from sleeping very, very late, she pulled on the pair of jeans and t-shirt which she'd been wearing ever since she and the others had some how gotten here in Middle Earth. She looked in the mirror and did her hair as best she could and crossed the threshold into the corridor.  
  
By now she, like the others, knew her way all through out the corridors and gardens so there was little need to ask for directions. Anyway, as she turned the corner she bumped into someone. At a first glance she wasn't sure who it was because she was still a little tired. But when she looked again, seeing it was clearly a guy who had blond hair, blue eyes, braces, Vans shoes, kaki shorts, and a Quicksilver t-shirt' she quickly realized it was only Scott.  
  
"Oh, sorry there Scott, I didn't quite see ya' there." Nikki said while rubbing her head. "It's all right, don't worry about it. Hey, I'm heading over to the dinning hall for some brunch. you want to come?" he asked. "Umm. sure. By the way, do ya' know where J.T. and Jessie are?" Nikki asked. "Nope. I just got up about 30 minutes ago and been walking around. I haven't really seen anyone except those elvish kids that we meet the other day. But they did say that they were heading towards some bridge. along with a lot of other people." "Oh, ok.. Come on! Let's go eat, I'm starving!" Nikki said as she began to jog down towards the dinning hall. Scott quickly started to run after Nikki.  
  
When they got to the dinning all, both Nikki and Scott noticed that not as many people were there despite the time. Being curious, they decided to ask someone.  
  
"Hello Melsoronion!" they greeted the 'middle aged' elf. "Ah, hello Mr. Scott and Ms. Nikki! What can I do for you two today?" Melsoronion asked. "Well, umm. we were just wondering were everyone is exactly." The elf looked at them with surprise. "What?!? Did not you here the news?" Scott and Nikki shook their heads so Melsoronion told them," Apparently, the Halfling who bears the one ring is coming here safely after being perused by the 9 nazgul. It's said that he shall cross the Rivendel Bridge some time within this hour. That is why nearly everyone, including your friends, is down by the Rivendel Bridge. save you, me, and these people here." Melsoronion said rather casually. "Oh, ok. I guess I'll be grabbing a quick bite to eat then meet up with them." Nikki sad as she picked up a muffin from the table. "Yeah, I think I will too. besides, I think we're supposed to be going down to the waterfalls or something today." Scott said. "I trust that you four are enjoying yourselves her in Rivendel then?" "Yep! I love it here! It's the best place I've ever been!" exclaimed Nikki. " Yeah, it's awesome here. though I wish that there could be more places to skate.and that I had some batteries for my CD player.and my Finch CD." Scott though aloud.  
  
Suddenly shouts from outside were heard inside the dinning hall. "Umm. I think it's time for us to go find Jessie and J.T. See ya' later!" Scott got up, grabbed Nikki, and ran down the corridors and across the gardens. They ran across the court yard which they had 1st arrived in Rivendel at and was about to jump down onto the gravel road when out of no where, a white horse stopped right in front of them. Nikki looked up to see Glorfindel with what looked like a midget wrapped up in a blanket on the saddle.  
  
"Nikki, Scott; go find Master Elrond and tell him I've arrived with the Halfling. Hurry!!" Glorfindel called to them.  
  
Luckily, Elrond was in the library (which was their first guess) because if he'd been anywhere else, they might not have been able to find or get to him.  
  
"Elrond! Elrond!" they shouted as they ran in. "Yes, dear children, what is it?!?" he said in a clam tone. though he did look a bit annoyed. "Umm. well sir, Glorfindel and Frodo are here." Scott said nervously. "Where are they?" "In the court yard where we first arrived sir." Nikki answered. "Very well. Scott, go tell one of the servants to quickly prepare a room for Master Frodo. Nikki, go find Gandalf and Jessie." ordered Elrond.  
  
And so the three went their separate way s to do the task which they were either ordered or just simply had to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessie and J.T. slowed down to look behind them. By now the crowd had begun to break up and everyone began to go about their daily activities. Turning back now, they say two figures coming towards them now. One was tall with long grey hair, grey beard, and brown robes; the other had on a white tank-top, blue jeans, short dirty-blond hair and a pair of K-Swiss on. So obviously, even though they couldn't really see the figures' faces yet, they could tell it was Nikki and Gandalf.  
  
"Hello Jessie! Would you please come with me to see Elrond?" Gandalf called. "Hi, umm. look, if this is about me and J.T. yelling and pushing people out of the way, then we're sorry. We were only trying to get people out of the way so Glorfindel and Frodo could get through." Jessie said. "I assure you that this is not about shouting and pushing people." Gandalf continued," Nikki has just informed me that it has something to do with helping and the answering of questions." Jessie sighed,"Alright, if I must." Gandalf smiled," Do not worry young one." He turned to Nikki and J.T.," Now, Nikki & J.T., would you please inform the watch elves over there that we should be expecting Aragon and the three other Halflings within a few days." "Sure." Nikki said.  
  
Gandalf and Jessie began to walk towards the guest corridors (where all the guest of Rivendel stayed). When they arrived there, one of the servants showed them to the room which Elrond had begun to treat Frodo in. "Hello Jessie and Gandalf, take a seat." Elrond said as he placed a mixture of herbs over Frodo's wound, "Now, we have some important matters to discus with you Jessie. Since according to you and what you've proven to the both of us so far, you know what is (most likely) going to happen. Will you please enlighten us?" Jessie hesitated then said," You must be aware that I can't tell you everything, if I did it might change what is going to happen for the worst. or it might change it for the better. But I'd like to kinda keep my mouth shut. just in case. But, what I can tell you, Elrond is that our list of allies is growing shorter. Saurman has joined with Sauron and is beginning to build an army of orcs. This of coarse is no news to Gandalf. but I'll let Gandalf tell you his story himself. Umm. what else can I tell you.Oh yeah; Aragon, Pippin, Merry, and Sam should be arriving here in a couple of days or so. I don't think it ever mentioned in the books what day they came, but at least you already know the day Mr. Baggins here will wake up." She gave them a weak smile. Gandalf and Elrond had wanted her to spill every little detail of what going to happen. but she hadn't (which was more than a little disappointing to them, yet they understood).  
  
"Very well. Is this all that you have to say?" Elrond asked. Jessie nodded. "Alright, I will let you go so that you may go be with your friends and not be burdened with such matters for the time being." Jessie got up and left after Elrond had said this. *Ok, guess they didn't really want to discuss any thing. they just wanted information from me* she thought to herself.  
  
A/N: FINALLY!!! Sorry it took sooo long to get this chapter up. It would have been up days ago but some how what I already had typed up had some how got deleted. Anyway. Hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry about having all this serious discussions in my chapters. I'll try hard not to do that too often. Please make a mental note that this chapter may not be updated real often cuz since I've decided to take on a original story called Hunter and the Hunted the updates will becoming along even slower...I've also decide that I'll write what I want when I feel like it.I mean like, if I feel like writing a Harry Potter Story , then I'll pick up writing the chapter on the HP story.of if I want to write on my new story Hunter and the Hunted, then I'll continue writing that chapter.. Or if I'm in the mood to write the Lord of the Rings story.then you know. I'll continue writing this story.so it all really depends on my mood. Anyway. please be kind and review my story/chapter.and when I have more chapters up plz read on. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! :o)  
  
Later Dayz,  
  
-scarsky 


End file.
